Quintuplets (episode)
"Quintuplets" is the ninth episode of season 1. It first aired August 13th, 2011 in the US. The Pound Puppies struggle to find a home for five puppies who are determined to stay together. Plot On a sidewalk in town, there is a box labeled "free puppies", and Lucky, Cookie, and Squirt take a look inside after all the humans go inside their buildings after lunchtime is over. Inside, they find five puppy siblings named Whip, Tip, Blip, Flip, and Chubbers. Lucky and the gang introduce themselves and offer to help them get adopted. Lucky evens says they they can get them adopted in 24 hours. The quintuplets agree, and they go to Shelter 17. Lucky thinks this will be the easiest adoption ever. The next day, a freckle-faced boy is asking Olaf if the pound has any puppies but Olaf says that there are none. Lucky and the gang sneak the quintuplets into the big kennel without Olaf noticing. Before long, a couple notices the five puppies and want to adopt one (Chubbers), but when Olaf goes to pick him up, Chubbers starts squirming and his siblings starting biting on Olaf. This makes the couple feel that the puppy is too wild, and they change their minds about adopting one. When Lucky questions the puppies as to why they fought, the puppies say that they only want to be adopted if they can all stay together and not get split up. Meanwhile, the freckle-faced kid is interested in adopting one of the puppies. Later downstairs, the Pound Puppies try to explain that what they are asking for is difficult, because statistically, no one would want to adopt five puppies. The puppies consider leaving, but Lucky assures them that they can find one home for all five of them, but it will just take a little time. Since it hasn't been 24 hours yet, the puppies agree to stay. The pups see a TV commercial with a car salesman named Charlie Five, who has five of many different animals. Lucky thinks this might be the answer. They arrive at Charlie Five's car lot, and Strudel calls him, telling him about five puppies that are available. As Cookie and Squirt are getting the puppies into position, the freckle-faced kid shows up on his bike, and starts chasing after them. The pups run away and hide from him, but just when Cookie thinks the coast is clear, she notices that Tip is gone. The kid is playing with Tip, and goes to get her some water, when he leaves Cookie takes her back to the others. Cookie tells them to stay put, but just then, Mr. Five's animals get the attention of the puppies, and let them know that they don't like living with Mr. Five. So the puppies release the animals, just as Strudel has gotten Mr. Five to come outside, the animals run after him and chase him away, putting an end to the adoption idea. Back at the pound, Lucky and the gang are still trying to think of a plan. While the puppies are watching basketball on TV, Squirt come up with an idea to get the puppies adopted by a local basketball team as their new mascot. The pups sneak into the basketball stadium, but they are spotted again by the freckle-faced kid, who wants to adopt one of the puppies. They run away, and eventually make it to the court with the kid in pursuit. While trying to get away from him, the puppies cause chaos at the game, once again putting an end to the plan. They go back to the pound, and the puppies overhear Lucky and the others saying that they have no choice but to split them up, heartbroken, the five puppies run off. The Pound Puppies start arguing about which puppy that the kid wanted, and this gives Lucky an idea. he tells the others to bring the puppies and meet him in the alley in 20 minutes. After Lucky leaves, Niblet discovers the the puppies ran away. The Pound Puppies go out to find the quintuplets, but they run away from them and make it to the park, where they run into Lucky. At first, the puppies don't want Lucky to get close to them , since the don't want to be split up. But Lucky tells them that he knows how they feel, he lived with four bothers of his own growing up. When they puppies ask why he and his brothers didn't all stay together, Lucky explains that life doesn't always work out that way, and most pups have to leave their brothers and sisters at one point. He also tells them that if the day ever comes that none of them ever want to all go the same place, its okay. For now though, the puppies want to stay together, and Lucky tells them that he found a home where they can all live together. Lucky leads the puppies to a house where their perfect person lives. It turns out that the freckle-faced kid is actually five kids; quintuplet brothers. And the five puppies all get adopted by them. As Lucky watches the puppies and their kids play together, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel, and Squirt show up. Cookie congratulates Lucky on finding the puppies their people, and Strudel asks him how he figured out that the one boy was really five. Lucky explains that he got the idea when they were all arguing about which pup the kid liked; maybe they were all right. Lucky also assures the gang that finding five people for five pups was just a one-time thing...Unless it's not. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Charlie 5 / Coach *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Chubbers *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *E.G. Daily - Whip / Tip / Reporter *Matt Letscher - Hunky Man / Ticket Seller / Ref *Justin Shenkarow - Freckle Faced Kid / Dragon Mascot *Kath Soucie - Flip / Blip / Sexy Woman Quotes Lucky: Everyone know the plan? Cookie: Yeah, but I still don't get why this guy has five of everything. Strudel: It's a common human sales strategy. For some reason, they like to see us animals selling them products. Squirt: Yeah, I knew a marmot once who got his picture on boxes of nuts. Guy was fixed for life -- all of the pistachios he could eat. Niblet: Wow! Can I get my picture on a bag of marshmallows, Lucky? 'Cause I love marshmallows, and I want to be fixed for life, too. I mean, not fixed fixed, but, you know... Continuity *Lucky makes a reference to the events of "The General." *The scene where the Quintuplets meet their perfect humans is re-imagined by Patches in "The Super Secret Pup Club." After the pups join with their humans, five bears pop out of nowhere and Patches also pops out of nowhere to scare them off. *One of the freckle-faced boys will later reappear in "The K9 Kid", seen getting his bike back after the bicycle thieves are caught. *Lucky said he has four brothers. Trivia *This episode is featured on the Pound Puppies: Homeward Pound Errors *When making a reference to the events of "The General," Lucky says that they had previously gotten 68 puppies adopted in one weekend. However, in "The General" they had actually gotten ''67'' puppies adopted, not 68. *When the Quintuplets stop running, Blip doesn't have a spot on his back. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes